1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate cartridge, a substrate processing apparatus, a substrate processing system, a control apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a display element.
2. Description of Related Art
As a display element of a display device such as a display, for example, an organic electroluminescence (EL) element is known in the art. The organic EL element includes positive and negative electrodes on a substrate and an organic light-emitting layer interposed between the positive and negative electrodes. The organic EL element is configured to obtain display light emitted by implanting holes into the organic light-emitting layer from the positive electrode and combining holes and electrons in the organic light-emitting layer. The organic EL element has, for example, an electric circuit connected to positive and negative electrodes on the substrate.
As a method of manufacturing the organic EL element, for example, a technique called a roll-to-roll method (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “roll method”) is known in the art (e.g., refer to Pamphlet of PCT Publication No. 2006/100868). In the roll method, a substrate is transported by supplying a single sheet-like substrate wound around a roller of the substrate supply side and winding the supplied substrate around a roller of the substrate recovery side, and, while the substrate is wound after being supplied, the light-emitting layer, the positive or negative electrode, the electric circuit, and the like of the organic EL element are sequentially formed on the substrate.
In the configuration disclosed in the Patent Document, for example, a roller for supplying the substrate and a roller for winding the substrate are removable from the manufacturing line. The removed roller may be transported to, for example, another manufacturing line and reinstalled therein for use.
However, in the aforementioned configuration, since the substrate wound around the roller is placed in an external environment of the manufacturing line while being exposed, foreign objects such as dust may adhere to the substrate.
Aspects of the present invention provides a substrate cartridge, a substrate processing apparatus, and a substrate processing system capable of preventing foreign objects from adhering to the substrate.